


[podfic] Bucky And Mister Rogers

by growlery



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Cover Art, Gen, Kidfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky accidentally becomes a surrogate brother to half the neighborhood, purely via the power of PBS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Bucky And Mister Rogers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bucky And Mister Rogers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509278) by [impertinence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence). 



> so this is the first solo podfic I have made this year, woop woop! I still haven't seen Cap2, but I watched Cap1 for the first time last week and had some feelings. 
> 
> also: using this for my unexpected love square for cotton candy bingo, because it totally, totally fits.

  
  
[download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/t72zta1n2w0dxe0/big%20brother%20bucky%20-%20imp.mp3)  
mp3 / 40:15 / 36.8MB


End file.
